1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall hanging device, and more particularly, to a hanger that can be adjusted while in place on a wall.
2. Description of Background Art
Devices for hanging objects such as pictures on walls are well known in the prior art. There are even wall hanging devices that are adjustable to certain degrees. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 521,291 U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,194 U.S. Pat. No. 717,859 U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,603 U.S. Pat. No. 779,433 U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,431 U.S. Pat. No. 904,690 U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,462 U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,686 ______________________________________
Prior art wall hanging devices generally fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements.
However, in hanging objects from a support structure (such as a wall) it would be advantageous if the hanging device could first be secured to the structure in the vicinity of a final desired position and then be capable of adjustment both horizontally and vertically to enable placement of the object at exactly the desired position, without requiring special adaptation of the object just to accommodate the hanging device.
For example, the above-listed patents disclose picture hangers, many of which enable vertical and horizontal adjustment of the position of the picture, but they require a special arrangement for attaching the picture to the object rather than permitting it to be hung on the device by a wire secured to the back of the picture in the conventional manner. One of the patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,462, discloses a hanging device that is secured to a wall and permits mounting of a picture simply by hanging it on the device by such a wire. However, that device is adjustable only in the vertical direction.